The present invention relates in general to performance
In conventional cars, unlike "formula" cars, the rear wheels and the front wheels are enclosed by the body or bodywork of the car.
This means that, in practice, it is impossible for the driver visually to check the behaviour of the front steerable wheels of the car, which limits the speed and performance of such cars on bends.